Mending A Broken Heart
by Dont Leave Me Falling
Summary: Tisa has found herself in a position where she is having trouble trusting any guy that has a thing for her. But can one wolf change that? (reposted on new name) R&R!
1. Broken Heart

:::::::::: I used to have this movie....but then it got messed up. cries Not only that but this used to be my story on another name. Maybe you heard of it? xXsavvyloveXx? Anywayz...this is reposted on my new name so please review!:::::::::::  
  
The dial tone from the phone was heard in the living room. Tisa was calling her boyfriend because he was supposed to have picked her up for a little 6 month anniversary dinner about half an hour ago. She was beginning to get worried. She twirled her finger around the cord, biting her bottom lip, waiting for him to pick up his cell phone. He didn't pick up. She carefully placed the phone back down and just stood there thinking about the terrible things that could have happened to him.  
  
She sighed and walked towards the door thinking that maybe if she went to 'Le Pajor' then perhaps he would be there waiting for her, just as worried as she was. But the only thing was that he had never forgotten about this type of thing before. 'Maybe he's sick.' she thought. But he surely would have called her. She stood at the door with her hand on the knob trying to decide whether or not to stop by at his apartment. She shrugged and walked out of her apartment and into a waiter pushing a cart with an order of food on it. A glass of wine fell over, spilling the staining red juice onto the waiters blue pants. He jumped back in surprise then gave Tisa a crude look. She apologized and quickly made her way onto the New York streets.  
  
The park was right outside her apartment building. So it seemed to be a little darker on that street then the one she had just turned down. She stood at the curb and waved a hand in the air as she called for a cab. A drunken man clumsily made his way to her and grabbed the bottom of her skirt and attempted to pull it up. She spun around and smashed her purse into the side of his face, sending him flying into the pavement.  
  
"C'mon baby. I'll pay." he slurred.  
  
"Jerk." she spat as she climbed into a taxi.  
  
"Where to miss?" the driver asked.  
  
"2nd street." she replied and fluffed her skirt in attempt to get the wrinkles the man placed in it, to come loose.  
  
"Are alright? Do you want me to call the police?" the driver asked.  
  
"No. I think I took care of him." she replied and looked back. The man had walked into the street and was calling out to her. A truck pulled up behind him and homked the horn, startling the man. Tisa turned back around giggling to herself. She looked ahead of her watching the cars pass by.  
  
After a few blocks ahead the cab pulled over in front of a brick building with a green and white striped canopy in front of it, over the door. She paid the man and got out, walking to the doors. A man in a suit opened the door for her as he welcomed her into the building. She made her way through the brightly lit up lobby and walked into an empty elevator. She pressed button eleven and the elevator budged then jolted up. She walked to her Jarry's door and began to knock on it.  
  
"Jerry? Baby it's me. You gonna answer the door?" she called out.  
  
There wasn't an answer so she got a key, he gave to her out and let herself in. Soft music was being played and candles were lit everywhere. She figured this was something that he had done for her. She smiled and took in the scent of lavender innocence. She walked towards his bedroom, but heard giggling. Another woman's voice was heard, followed by several moans and laughing. His and hers together. Tisa felt the heat rising inside her and swung the door open.  
  
That's when their relationship had finally come to an end. There Chris was, on top of some scrawny woman who was running her fingers up and down his back as he kissed down her stomach.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Tisa burst out. She stormed into the room tossing her purse to the side.  
  
Chris and his fellow woman sprung up in surprise.  
  
"Tisa!?"  
  
"Who's she!?" the woman asked.  
  
"I WAS his girlfriend." Tisa answered for her.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend!" the woman retorted.  
  
Who the hell is she?" Tisa quietly asked, her lip quivering.  
  
Chris sighed and looked at the sheets. "Her names Marissa." he mumbled.  
  
"I can't believe you....after you told me you loved me!"  
  
"He told me he loved me too!" Marissa shouted and slapped him, getting out of bed.  
  
Tisa shook her head and walked out the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Chris shot out of bed stumbling on his way. "Tisa! Wait!"  
  
Tisa walked out of his apartment and called for a cab back home. Little did she know, but Chris was following her. She got out of the cab and a cab behind her pulled up. Chris emerged from that one.  
  
"Tisa, wait a minute! Let me explain!" he called out.  
  
"There's nothing to explain. Were THROUGH!" she screamed in his face and kicked him in the balls. Seeing him in that sort of pain actually pleased her somewhat. She huffed and made her up to her apartment locking the door behind her. She vowed to herself that she would never speak to him again. In fact she even went through everything he gave her and through it out. She felt that the victory was hers. But she didn't understand was, how was he able to spend so much time with her if he had another girlfriend.  
  
"How could I be so naive?" she asked herself as she plopped onto her bed. She looked over to her right and saw the ring he gave her, the first time he told her he loved her. Tisa placed her face into her hands and began to sob.  
  
::::::::::::::::::: review please!::::::::::::::::


	2. Expectations

::::::::Sorry bout the name guys....I screwed up I know. lol. His names supposed to be Jerry. But then the name Chris suddenly popped into mah head and ye know...you type it. It happens. Anywayz.....here's the next chapter so enjoy it...please!:::::::::  
  
It had been four months since Tisa had broken up with Jerry and she was as independent as she ever wanted to be. She missed the clubs she went to before she dated Jerry and now she had the chance to get back to them. The only reason why she couldn't go to them when she was with Jerry was because he became jealous, sometimes insanely, when ever a guy would walk over to Tisa and start flirting with her. It happened a lot but he never got used to it so he had her make a decision and she stupidly chose him. She regretted it but that was all behind her now and she looked into the future with her head held high and a proud attitude about her.  
  
The sun rose over New York City waking a new day. The light shined into Tisa's bedroom, her eyes fluttering open in response. She yawned and stretched out her legs and arms. She set aside the baby blue satin sheet and crawled out of bed. She walked over to her computer and turned it on then made her way over to the bathroom.  
  
She took a quick shower then got dressed and pulled her dirty blonde hair into a half ponytail and completed the look with some eye makeup and she walked back to her computer. Her 4 month old shitzu Peppy trotted over to her and began to nibble on her toes. Peppy was her new companion for now, since she got lonely but she is dating some people. But she found it to hard to trust anyone anymore to really get into another relationship. Plus she just wasn't ready for another one. She checked her email, junk mail, updates, tips on cooking, and new fashions that had come out. Tisa liked to stay in fashion so she had a lot of different places emailing her on it. When that was done she headed out to a friends house that was having a wedding party. It was her best friend Alisha's wedding party. She was going to marry Marc Lashel the next evening.  
  
Tisa got to Alisha's apartment and was greeted by a diamond ring on Alisha's left hand.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tisa exclaimed as she grabbed Alisha's left hand. It had a huge sparkly diamond on a silver band. On the inside of the ring was engraved, "Forever I'm yours". Already Tisa had fallen in love with that ring.  
  
"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?"  
  
"Sure is. How much it cost?" Tisa asked.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. No matter how much I try to pry it from his lips he just won't give in." she answered laughing.  
  
"Ha! Still try n get em to say." Tisa replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Alisha said as she admired her wedding ring.  
  
They walked into the apartment and entered the kitchen where two other women were hanging out at the table which had snacks sprawled out everywhere on it.  
  
"So Tisa....how's your love life?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"I have NO love life and I'm happy it's that way." Tisa corrected.  
  
"Oh come on. You have to get back out there. Just because that asshole Jerry ruined your relationship with him doesn't mean that there aren't any respectable men out there. And you know it. Come on. Let me set you up with Rick. He's hott. He's sweet and also has your type of personality. He likes you. Not that that's unusual but still! Give it a frickin try will ya?"  
  
"I dunno. Should I?" Tisa asked somewhat timid.  
  
"YES!" they all shouted.  
  
Tisa looked from one to the other and smiled. "Alright I'll try it!" she said tossing her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"Good. I'll call him up for a date tonight." Tiffany said and reached for the phone.  
  
Tisa sighed and sat in a chair resting her head in a hand. 'This better not be another heart break' she thought to herself.

Rick had just got to Tisa's apartment and was waiting in the living room while she finished her last touches. Rick was more of a muscular man than a slender, skinny one. He had dark eyes and brown hair that was sort of spiked. Not in a gothic way but more punk then anything. He was dressed in baggy blue pocket jeans and a black button shirt. They were going to go to dinner then a dance club after words.  
  
Tisa walked into the room with a shy like smile on her face. Rick grinned at her childish attitude and nodded and smiled in approval. He always thought she was beautiful and always liked her for who she was. Tisa was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink tub top over a black see-through camisole over it. Not to mention the strap sandals.  
  
"You look great." he commented.  
  
"You always say that." she said and giggled.  
  
"Is there ever a time you aren't he questioned nobody in particular. That comment got her to blush and that was exactly what he had in mind.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked as she shut off the light.  
  
"Yeah." he replied and walked out with her.  
  
Dinner went far better than she had planned. But there was that vibe to him that always kept her steady. She didn't know what it was, but it was something that she wanted to keep in mind. They took a cab to the club and walked right in. Rick wasn't the only one with his eyes on her but he did his best to ignore it. To give the other guys a hint, Rick put his arm around Tisa's waist. In response Tisa gently removed it. The other guys began to snicker.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that when you did that I felt like I was your Barbie doll. Like you're showing me off. I just wasn't too comfortable with that." she explained and apologized.  
  
"It's alright. I know what happened and I just want you to know that I won't do that. And you know it to." he said.  
  
"Right." she quietly said, sort of agreeing with him. "I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. I'll meet you at the bar." she finished and walked away.  
  
The strobe lights were flickering and the laser lights sent different colors over the room. The music was pounding loud and the room smelled of sweat, liquor, colon, and cheap perfume. It was actually a little nauseating. She walked into the empty bathroom and walked in front of a mirror and looked at herself.  
  
"I hope things stay good." she to the image in the mirror.  
  
Right at that moment the surface of the mirror jiggled and she felt herself being pulled into it. She was gone before anyone had walked into the bathroom.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::Review please!::::::::::::::::::


End file.
